


Superior Assets on the Opposite Sex

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bimbo boy, Boy tits, Futanari, Humiliation, Other, Small Breast Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, femboy, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Get bullied. These two sex machines outclass you in bed in just about every way!This is a small first person humiliation monologue with two versions .They change based on who you want to see / be getting humiliated. Girls get their chests and cunts dismissed by a bimbo bod busty boy. Boys get their tiny cocks laughed at by a huge dicked lady.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	1. Version 1: Ladies Can’t Compete. Boys Make the Best Girls!

Ahah… AHAHAHA! What a sad sight! Would you look at those boobs! Oh god, they’re so small! What did you do to piss off puberty, hmm? Can you even be called a lady with a rack that tiny!?

I can hardly believe you! You came to a brothel filled with handsome men eager to please you and you chose to ignore them all? You’re really such a total loser that you decided to come down to my dark little corner and get called names!? What a pervert! Aw, but that’s okay honey. Some girls just aren’t built to perform. There’s no shame in that! 

...Hah! I can’t say that straight faced. You ought to be ashamed for being such a failure of a woman! I can see why you chose to get put in your place by me. You already knew you could never please those cute, steamy guys, even if you paid them to please you! You don’t deserve any of those handsome studs! 

Does that feel good, you horny little bitch~? Answer me! Stop hiding your face! Look at your superior goddess~

Ohoho! Look at that! Your eyes are already wondering right to your demise! It’s hard not to be a little gay when you see your sex’s assets on the other side’s pretty face, hmm? Yeah honey, drink it in. Look at ‘em. LOOK! This is what a REAL pair of tits look like, sweetie! Big, bouncy, back breaking tits! I can sum up a man-killing pair and I’m a boy. You’re going to just let a boy be a better bimbo than you? I can’t believe a lady like you can’t will up a decent chest, Ohohoho~ 

Wanna touch ‘em? Want to feel how soft and subtle and maddeningly arousing it is to feel proper fucking titties~? It’s alright! You obviously flunked out of boob school, so I’m happy to teach you the basics of cleavage. 

Your boobs ought to be obnoxious beacons that demand everyone’s attention in an instant. Tits are supposed to be big fat bouncy jiggly melons that squirt milk at the slightest squeeze! You ought to be able to see a cock and have your nipples get erect and stain your sweater with an uncontrollable milk spray. That’s what a fertile woman should be, always ready to nurture her man and make him erect! 

These shriveled-up little titties…. Do you even wear a bra? Do you even know how fun it is to break your bras just from flexing your back to drive boys wild? What a joke! Ooh, but I want to know EXACTLY how small your bits are compared to mine. Let’s measure up! 

Hah! Look at that! When we press our chests together, it’s aaaall me! Look at all that space between us! It’s the size of your torso my rack is so huge! Ohoho, are you blushing even harder now~? Are you ashamed now that you can see just how inferior you are? Or do you love feeling a real set of bimbo tits press against your own? Mmmph, I’ll tell you now: it feels good to me. I can feel your pride breaking every moment I press my monster milkers against your flat chest. God, I’m gonna fucking spray milk out my knockers in excitement if you keep your face that red. Feel that shame. FEEL IT. SAVOR that fucking burn. Know your place and get out of the way for the real titty monsters~

Honestly though, what’s it like? Do you like guys constantly ignoring you because your titties are small? Like, that’s all it takes to get their attention, people are that simple. I guess maybe if you like to be lonely, that's fine, but that look of embarrassment on your face tells me otherwise~! Yes, getting lots and lots of smoking hot studs with big dicks ready to fuck is just a matter of having huge breasts. Everything else doesn’t matter. Boys don’t care that I’m a boy too! They look at these huge knockers and start calling me mommy on the spot. They fuck me as hard as they can until their bodies run out of stamina. It’s so cute! They’re so use to bare-chested bitches like you that they don’t have the stamina to take how a fertile, big titted bimbo fucks.

So, what are guys like when you get in bed with them? They lose their minds, right? You jiggle your boobs a little and they salivate? Surely you can at least do that. They get that same strength like their life depended on it, pin you down on the bed, and fuck you stupid, right?

Hmm? What was that honey? Speak up.

Hmmmmm? What now~? Louder~

PFT-HAHAHAHA! You’re a virgin!? Ahahaha! Of course you are! No one wants some pathetic failure in bed! Men want fat tits they can motorboat for hours. Men want a bimbo goddess devoted to sex, just like me~!

Well then, since you haven’t - and you’ll never - score any action in bed, allow me to describe what it’s like to enjoy some stellar, ball draining fucking with a real titty monster. Guys go fucking insane when they’re around me. They take one look at my erect nipples poking through and they lose their minds! We don’t even need to say a word to get it on. Once they see me smile and my breasts start spurting through my clothes, they know they’ve won the ride of their lives. There’s hardly any more foreplay needed; my big bimbo boobies whisper everything they want to hear just at a glance. They’re in womb-filling mode in seconds! By the time my panties are off, they’re already trying to shove it in there. 

Oooh man, and the way they react to finally getting to shove it all in there! They’re hopelessly hooked on me the moment they feel it. They get to feel the absolute heaven that is a boypussy at it’s absolute peak. Just one push of their glans in my big puffy asshole and they’re off vaginas for life. Why would they ever bother with a cunt when they could feel me squeeze them perfectly with my well trained pucker? Why would they ever spurt in a hole that can get pregnant when my asshole can milk out every drop of their spunk and never get knocked up? Why would they ever fuck a flat-chested plack of wood like you when they can fuck my busty bimbo bod for hours!? I’m the bimbo bombshell of their dreams!

Oh, did I get off topic there reminding you you’re dirt? Sorry, let me get back to bragging about boys fucking me. Most start nutting in under a minute, not that that’s any concern. I can go for hours! All they need is a glance at my fat rack and they’re ready for another round… They’ll just need to get back in line. My pussy’s in such demand I can’t help but have group sex most of the time, ahahaha~!

Face it honey! Boys make better bimbos than girls. I just outclass you completely. No one will ever prefer your two-by-four chest over my big, rich, milky bimbo knockers. I don’t know a soul who’d want to ever feel your awkward little cunt instead of my luxurious anal pussy. Don’t worry though, there aren’t enough big breasted bimbo boys like me in the world yet. We’ll gobble up the biggest, most virile cocks out there and you can take on table scraps… Well, it might take awhile for the leftover men to want you in particular. Just know if by some minor miracle you somehow get laid, it’s because they’re settling for less. No matter how romantic you get, how much you put your heart and soul into fucking their lights out... they’ll always, ALWAYS be thinking, wishing, fantasizing they were fucking me instead! Ohohohoho~!

See you later, bitch~ I’m off to fuck every boy in the brothel and make them unabashedly gay for boy tits. Feel free to come along and watch how a real slut fucks shit up. I might even let you lick the jizz out of my pussy in between rounds! That’s a far more useful role for you~


	2. Version 2: Pathetic Toys on Boys. Girls Give the Best Dick!

Ahah… AHAHAHA! What a sad sight! Would you look at that crotch! Oh god, there’s hardly even a bulge between those legs. What did you do to piss off puberty, hmm? Can you even be called a man with a dick that tiny~?

I can hardly believe you! You came to a brothel filled with beautiful women eager to please you and you chose to ignore them all? You’re really such a total loser that you decided to come down to my dark little corner and get called names!? What a pervert! Aw, but that’s okay sweetie. Some boys just aren’t built to perform. There’s no shame in that! 

...Hah! I can’t say that straight faced. You ought to be ashamed for being such a failure of a man. I can see why you chose to get put in your place by me. You already knew you could never please those buxom women, even if you paid them to please you! You don’t deserve any of those gorgeous girls! 

Does that feel good, you horny little bitch~? Stop hiding your face! Look at your superior goddess~

Ohoho! Look at that! Your eyes are already wondering right to your demise! It’s hard not to be a little gay when you see your sex’s assets on the other side’s pretty face, hmm? Yeah honey, drink it in. Look at it. LOOK! This is what a REAL cock looks like, loser! Shocker seeing a functional one, right? Ahahaha~

Dicks ought to be huge, obvious bulges that instantly convey to everyone your virility. Dicks are supposed to be massively erect pillars of pussy-pounding that leak pre constantly!. You ought to be able to see a lady and have your balls start churning up a fresh load of spunk ready to splatter that womb. That’s what a fertile man should be like, always ready to impregnate a woman! 

And this…. How do you even stroke it when it’s that tiny? Do you not get to stroke your dick with both hands and feel it’s massive girth? What a joke! Are you sure the stuff that leaks out that wimp-stick isn’t infertile? 

Ooh, but I want to know EXACTLY how small your limp little clit is compared to my homewrecker. Let’s measure up! 

Hah! Look at that! I can’t believe any boy with a penis under a foot in length thinks he can call it a cock Awww! It’s getting so hard! Do you like that sweetie~? Do you like feeling a real cock? Look! Your little baby dick is throbbing! It’s saying yes, ahahaha!   
Are you blushing even harder now~? Are you ashamed now that you can see just how inferior you are? Or do you love feeling a proper dick press against your failure? Mmmph, I’ll tell you now: it feels good to me. I can feel your pride breaking every moment I press my big dick against yours. God, I’m gonna fucking pre-nut in excitement if you keep your face that red. Feel that shame. FEEL IT. SAVOR that fucking burn. Know your place and get out of the way for the proper pussy breakers~

Honestly though, what’s it like? Do you like girls constantly ignoring you because your dick is small? Like, that’s all it takes to get their attention, people are that simple. I guess maybe if you like to be lonely, that's fine, but that look of embarrassment on your face tells me otherwise~! Yes, getting lots and lots of smoking hot babes is just a matter of having a dick big enough their pussies can’t ignore it. Everything else doesn’t matter. Girls don’t care that I’m a girl too. They take one faint whiff of this fuckhuge dick and their bodies go into heat involuntarily. They spread their legs, take it to the hilt, and moan for more even while their bodies struggle to survive! It’s so cute! They’re so use to baby-dicked bitches like you that they don’t have the stamina to take how a real cock fucks. 

So, what are ladies like when you get in bed with them? They lose their minds, right? You point to your bulge and they salivate? Surely you can at least do that. They get that same strength like their life depended on it, drop their panties, and ride cowgirl on you all night, right?

Hmm? What was that honey? Speak up.

Hmmmmm? What now~? Louder~

PFT-HAHAHAHA! You’re a virgin!? Ahahaha! Of course you are! No one wants some pathetic failure in bed! Women want a cock that tests their limits and turns them into a cock sleeve! You’ll never get to that point, darling~

Well then, since you haven’t - and you’ll never - score any action in bed, allow me to describe what it’s like to enjoy some stellar, ball draining fucking. Girls go fucking insane when they’re around me. They take one look at that red cock head poking through my cleavage and they lose their minds! There’s hardly any more foreplay needed; my giant fuck pillar reduces every thought in their head to cocks. They’re in baby-making mode in seconds! By the time my panties are off, they’re already trying to shove it in there. 

Oooh man, and the way they react when I finally shove it all in there! You ever put your dick inside someone and see them get addicted to it? Mouth agape, cross eyed, face twisting into the cutest expression of… Oh yeah! Virgin. Nevermind~

They’re hopelessly hooked on me the moment they feel it. They get to feel the absolute heaven that is a girl cock at it’s absolute peak. Just shoving my fat glans, perfectly spreading even the tightest folds with ease, and they’re off boy dicks for life. Why would they ever bother with a dinky little dismal baby dick like yours when they could feel me stretch them to a new heavenly limit? Most start squirting in under a minute, not that that’s any concern. I can go for hours! I’ll fuck their daylights out and bloat their gut with enough sperm to guarentee sentuplets! Then, it’s on to the next bitch in line until everyone’s knocked up by the best dick they’ll ever take. That’s right! My dick’s in such demand I can’t help but have group sex most of the time, ahahaha~!

Face it sweetie! Girls fuck girls better than guys. I just outclass you completely. No one will ever prefer your itty bitty clitty over my cunt-wrecking, cock-addicting mega dick. No one will ever want to feel your awkward little toy instead of my luxurious pussy gaper. Don’t worry though, there aren’t enough mega-cocked lady killers like me in the world yet. We’ll gobble up the biggest, most virile girls out there and you can take on table scraps… Maybe. A lot of boys for the girls to get through before they’ll want anything to do with your erect shame. Just know if by some minor miracle you somehow get laid, it’s because they’re settling for less. No matter how romantic you get, how much you put your heart and soul into fucking their lights out... they’ll always, ALWAYS be thinking, wishing, fantasizing they were fucking me instead! Hahahahaha!

See you later, bitch~ I’m off to fuck every slut in this brothel and make them unabashedly gay for girldick. Feel free to come along and watch how a real stud fucks shit up. I might even let you lick the jizz off my shaft in between rounds! That’s a far more useful role for you~


End file.
